Then Lightening Strikes
by Aly
Summary: Finished Lily and James are best friends but will they stay that way
1. Chapter 1

I know you're all going to hate me for doing this but I am anyway

**I know you're all going to hate me for doing this but I am anyway. I am still finishing Boy Against Girl so the next chapter WILL be out soon. No worries there. I just had this idea popped into my head (after I watched Whatever it Takes-a movie) and I had to write a story! *lol* So here it is. You all know the regular disclaimers. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters…even though I wouldn't mind owning one *evil laugh erm…*innocent smile* Anyway onto this story and then I'll be writing 2 and then I'll go**

**even crazier then I already am! Ahhh!! =)**

Then Lightening Strikes: Chapter 1

James Potter walked up to the dinner table, while looking over at Marissa Lockhart. She was gorgeous!

"She's out of your league James." He heard a female voice say. "Get over it."

He turned around to see his life long friends, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

He blushed. "'Ello guys."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Um…James you know I love you but I can't loose my appetite over you drooling over Marissa Lockhart."

"I have to agree with her." Remus.

"She's gorgeous Si." James mumbled.

"Yeah I know she is. And so does every other boy. I know your well liked James…but you're not the kind of guy she goes for. And she's the kind of girl only the jerks go for."

James just shook his head. "Doesn't make her any less beautiful."

**********

"So when are we going out Lily." An annoying voice asked as Lily walked through the hall.

She rolled her eyes. "When you stop asking me, Lockhart."

Gilderoy smiled. "You know we could have a lot of fun. I'm plying Quidditch this year you know." He tossed his hair.

"Lockhart my friends have been on the Quidditch team for ages. My best friend is Captain."

He sniffed. "Yes, those dreadful people. I'm really sorry to say this, since they are you friends and all, but you could hang out with people so much better. All of them have atrocious hair. I doubt they even brush it."

"Oh what a big word. Did you look it up?" She rolled her eyes. "Lockhart my friends are better then you and your crew any day." And she pushed past him and walked on towards the common room, knowing that's where Lockhart was going but not caring.

***

As James was walking last down the hall someone

grabbed him and pulled him

into the boy's room.

"What the-"

"It's me." Gilderoy said

"What do you want?" James said testily. Sirius was probably wondering where he went.

"You were into my sister walking onto the train today."

"So? A lot of people were."

"Yea but I'm not into a lot of people's best friends."

"You like Sirius? I never knew!" James grinned.

"No I like Lily you dolt."

"Why?" James asked shocked.

Lockhart just shook his head."You don't see it do you?"

"See what?!" James almost shouted.

"I'll tell you what. I'll help you get a date with Marissa if you help me get one with Lily."

"Lily's really not your type. You're a dumb wannabe jock, and she's an intelligent…well she's Lily."

"Like I care what she is. I just want a date with her. What do you say?"

"I don't know…I don't know if she'll like this."

"Look it won't hurt anyone will it?"

"No…not really."

"Then there's no problem." He smiled. "And you know she'll like me sooner or later. I mean who could resist?"

*****

James walked into the common room. "Hi guys."

"Took you long enough Jamsie. Get lost?" Lily teased.

"Haha Lil." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Oh no! She might end up having hair like you if you keep doing that James!" Remus said in mock horror.

Everyone started laughing.

James had a huge mass of black on his head, and even if he did comb it you couldn't tell. He had deep brown eyes, although sometimes they were hidden by his hair or his glasses. He was tall, as he was 16 years old now, and his prefect badge stood out on his black cloak. He looked over at Lily, She had her auburn hair in a simple braid, but a few whispies stayed out in the front. She had brilliant green eyes that sparked when she was angry. She was average for a girl, or maybe a little shorter. Sirius looked remarkably like James, only a little different. And Remus was much tidier looking, even though he was pale and thin. Peter was short and fat, or in his friends defense of him—chunky; and rather…well to be kind he wasn't very handsome.

"What you like Gilderoy Lockhart's better?" James asked.

Lily gagged. "No way on earth. He's too…he's Gilderoy."

"His sister is cute…" Sirius and James said at the same time.

"Yeah but she practically will sleep with any guy in the school. Including Slytherin's. She's totally not your type James. I don't see what you see in her. She's never nice to anyone, including you and your still well liked in school!"

"Yeah…well I'm gonna ask her out this year."

Lily laughed. "That's what you said last year, love. And the year before that! We're 6th years now and you _still_ haven't asked."

**********

James went over to talk to Gilderoy. "Alright the first thing you need to do is drop the 'I'm so great and wonderful act'. Lil hates it. You know…be nice to her. You can write her a letter and I'll tell you what to say or something. Like poetry."

Gilderoy laughed. "Me write poetry?"

"It'll work. Trust me. I know Lily better than anyone."

"And I know my cousin. Don't be nice. Insult her. It'll make her be interested."

James looked at Gilderoy. "I want her to like me not hate me."

"Tell her she looks awful. That her robes are too baggy or not long enough. She'll think about you all the time wondering if it's true." Gilderoy said. "Trust me."

"Whatever." James said disbelievingly.

Lily walked in and James blushed guiltily. What would she do if she found out he was helping Gilderoy?

"Hey Lily." Gilderoy said. "I wanted to erm…apologize for my behavior before."

Lily's eyes snapped up to his. He was apologizing? She didn't say anything to him just gave him an odd look.

"Erm…it was ungentlemanly of me. It's just that…." He looked over at James.

James rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Whenever I'm near you I can never say the things I want to.'

"It's just that whenever I'm near you I can't say the things that are going through my mind."

"And what is going through your mind? If you even have one." Lily asked.

"How pretty you are, and how smart." He looked at James who was still mouthing everything. "Your different then any other girl I know Lily."

"Maybe because I'm not self absorbed like any of the other girls you hang out with." And she walked off.

Gilderoy glared at James. "It didn't work."

"It will." James said as he watched Lily walk down the hall. She really was pretty. Why had he never noticed it before?

**********

"Hey Marissa." James said.

Marissa Lockhart looked at him. James was popular, and he was cute. They just weren't popular together, he wasn't in her group. He could have been, he just seemed intent on hanging out with dorks and pranksters like Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petrigrew.

"Um hi…James isn't it?" She asked.

Lily walked up and rolled her eyes. She knew his name. Everyone knew his name. He was Quidditch captain!

"Yeah it's James. I was just wondering…"

Marissa looked at him but wasn't listening to what he was saying. He really was cute. He wasn't boyfriend material, but she definitely wouldn't mind going out with him for a while…maybe a week or something.

"Oh sorry. What was that?" She asked while looking bored.

This was harder then he thought! He looked at Lily who just rolled her eyes

Gilderoy walked up to her and gave her one of his smiles she just ignored.

"James I haven't got all day what do you want?" Marissa snapped.

"Umm…" he looked at Lockhart, who pointed to her hair and made a face. Lily looked at him oddly, but he didn't notice

"I forgot what I was going to say. That big thing on your head, I guess what you like to call hair, distracted me."

"My hair?? What's wrong with my hair?" She looked horrified. "And like you have use to talk with that mess on your head." She looked about ready to cry. "Goodbye James."

Gilderoy grinned and walked off after her, but not without kissing Lily's hand.

"James that was so rude!" Lily looked shocked.

"Look Lily you don't understand."

"I guess I don't. You can explain it to me then."

"I really like that girl." Lily rolled her eyes and James just went on. "And I'm sorry that you don't. But she different. There's something there and I think I could really have a chance with her. She just needs to give me one."

"And you really think that Gilderoy is going to help you?"

James blushed. "Well yeah."

"James you are so stupid sometimes!" And she stormed off.

James glared at her. She'd gone after the most stupid guys in school, literally, and he had never yelled at her. Well…he had…but they weren't right for her! Lily had no right to yell at him when Marissa Lockhart could be the girl of his dreams.

**********

Lily got on the train with James so they could go home together for Christmas vacation. The Lockharts followed behind them.

Lily turned around and glared at Gilderoy. "Will you leave me alone?!"

He only grinned and Marissa batted her eyelashes annoyingly. "Jamesie invited us."

_Jamesie??? No one but Lily ever called him that._ She was at a lost for words. "Fine." And walked straight for their normal compartment.

She tried to sit by James but Marissa got there first and he was sitting by the window. She sighed and pulled out a book as a piece of paper fell out.

_My Dearest Lily,_

_I know I'm not exactly the type you go for, and I know that I'm an idiot sometimes. Even more then an idiot. But I want to change, for myself and for you. And I know that you can help me do that. Please Lily? All I'm asking for is a chance to be friends. I'd be happy with that._

_Yours Truly,_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

Lily looked at the paper in her hand and then up at Gilderoy. He looked shy, and that unnerved her. Maybe he was serious after all?

Sirius and the crew all came in. "Hey James! Hey Lil! Think their's room for all of us in here?" He looked at her oddly. What were the Lockharts doing in here?

Marissa looked up from the book James was showing her (Quidditch Through the Ages) and she wrinkled her nose. "Jamesie what do you see in these guys? Their such…dorks."

Lily's eyes flashed and she was about ready to pounce and tear the girl to bits. But she waited to hear James response.

"Come on Marissa, they aren't that bad."

"James look at them! You said you wanted me to give you a try and I am. And so far I've liked it. But I can't be seen with you if your seen with them."

Sirius looked oddly at Lily. Was this girl serious? She wanted to break up the Mauraders? She was crazy. "Erm…Prongs?"

"They even gave you a dorky nick name Jamesie. Come on…it's either me" She kissed him. "Or them?"

Lily fumed. This was going to far. "Alright that's—"  
  
Sirius looked at Lily. "No it's ok. Come on _Jamesie_." He said.

Remus looked James not quite sure what to say and Peter hid behind the two of them.

James looked confused but then shook his head. "Your right they are dorks. Their geeks. Their—" He stopped when Marissa kissed him and he started to kiss her back.

Lily looked shocked. "James I can't believe you." She whispered as she walked out of the compartment.

Sirius glared at James who still hadn't taken a breath. "You've gone too far now." Remus and Peter nodded as they all followed Lily out.

Gilderoy grinned. "Thanks James. I'll take it from here."

**********

Lily ran into her room and the first thing she did was shut her corners. When she had moved into this house 11 years ago and met the wonderful neighbors she hadn't ever thought that her new found best friend would ever abandon her. They had spent countless nights talking on their balconies from their window's since they were directly across from each other. They'd always been so close. She thought she knew him. And she had. Just like the back of her hand. She whipped a tear away. She didn't anymore.

**********

James ran up his stairs hoping to talk to Lily, who he hadn't seen since the "episode" on the train, except for when she ran into her father's car. He'd made a mess of things. Sirius wouldn't talk to him and neither would anyone else. But most of all Lily wouldn't. He hadn't even done anything to her! He walked onto the balcony. 

"Lily?" He whispered.

No answer.

"Lily?" He said louder.

Again no answer.

Finally he yelled. "Come on Lily!"

The door opened and Lily came out wearing an old tee-shirt and jeans and carrying a box. She looked beautiful. Why hadn't he ever really noticed before? That was probably why that jerk Lockhart liked her. And the only reason. But he had been too caught up to even think about thing's like that. How could he have been so stupid? Him and Marissa still had an ok relationship, it wasn't great but it would get better. But he wouldn't let Lockhart hurt Lily.

"What do **you** want?" She asked coldly.

"Lily please? Why are you so mad at me?"

"At you? I don't even know you!"

"Of course you do! I'm the same person I've always been."

Lily shook her head. "No you aren't. My best friend was a nice and carrying person. He would never had said any of the things he's said today. And he never would have said them to people who were supposedly his best friends. I hope you realize what you've done and the hurt you've caused to other people."

"Lily I didn't mean it!"

"Oh so you just say things now so you can get people to kiss you?" She looked disgusted. She threw the box across to his feet. "Bye James." And she closed the door.

He looked at the box. It was full of pictures of the two of them since they were little and other stuff too. Tickets for when they'd gone to the Quidditch World Championships together and lots of other stuff. James sighed and carried the box in. Tears running down his cheek as he looked through the pictures.

**********

That's all for right now but this story will prolly only be 2-3 chaps long. So we'll see what happens. :-D I love you all and hope you all still love me! :-D I LOVE to hear reviews and BOY AGAINST GIRL WILL BE OUT SOON! I'm not sure exactly when but SOON! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took forever to get out but I was in a mood to write tonight and this one needs to be finished so here I go!

Then Lightening Strikes: Chapter 2

Lily sat on her bed looking at her curtains crying. How could James do that? She still didn't know. She got out a piece of parchment and ink and decided to write Gilderoy. If she had been so mistaken in James couldn't it be the same with him? She looked down at the shirt she was wearing, it was James'. She sniffed and started writing.

            _Gilderoy,_

_                        I've taken your note into the deepest consideration and in deep thought I suppose I could have been mistaken in your intentions and your personality and I can see that being your friend might not be so bad after all. I guess I'll see you later._

_                                                Lily_

It was the hardest letter she had ever written in her life, how could she have actually written a letter to a Lockhart saying she'd go out with them? 

***

As James was going through all the pictures he found one of them during the summer. Lily had her hair in a ponytail that was falling out and he was trying to teach her better flying techniques so they were on the same broom with his arms around her and she was gazing back at him smiling. That was what got to him most. He started sobbing. What had he done? How could he go a day without seeing that smile? He got out his wand and sent a shot to Lily's window like he did whenever they needed to talk. Only this time she didn't answer.

**********

James was looking for Lily at the train station. He hadn't seen any sign of her yet. Sirius had started to come towards him and then he must have remembered that he was still mad at him and left. Remus and Peter had done the same thing. It had been the loneliest break of his entire life. Marissa couldn't even hang out with him because she had some "vital" thing every day. He saw Lily as she walked through the portal. She was laughing and her hair was bouncing. How had he never noticed that it bounced before? It wasn't until she turned and saw him that he noticed the person next to her, and only because she slipped her arm through his and smiled at…James had to catch his breath. Lily and just linked arm's with Gilderoy! Just then Marissa came running towards him. 

"Jamsie I missed you so much!!" She screamed and then kissed him. James didn't kiss her back, he didn't even close his eyes. He just kept looking at Lily.

Gilderoy looked over at James and saw his stare. He only smiled and nodded his head and mouth thank you as he bent down and kissed Lily. This was when James blew up. He pushed Marissa back.

"Don't you touch her!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped and stared. Lily looked astonished. "I don't think you have any right to tell me who I can and can't kiss, Potter." Her words stung.

"Lily we need to talk." James insisted.

Lily walked up to him, tears almost glistening in his eyes, something only he would notice. "No. No we don't need to talk! You've said enough lately! MORE than enough if I can talk for all of us. Come on Lock—Gilderoy."

James stared at her. "Lil." He whispered in a plea no one heard.

**********

Lily sat in a compartment with her, Gilderoy, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. It wasn't the same. Sirius was being too quiet and sending questioning stares at Lily as to why Gilderoy was even here. Remus was just reading a book and Peter looked uncomfortable at having someone great sitting in their compartment.

"Come on you guys we can talk you know." Lily joked.

"Talk?" Sirius grinned. "Lily actually wants me to talk. This is something new."

Everyone laughed but Gilderoy. Either he didn't find it funny or he didn't understand it. Lily wasn't sure which.

"What am I allowed to talk about?" Sirius asked.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anything besides quidditch, girls, pranks, and anything else that would only amuse you." Lily grinned knowing that cut off most of his conversation techniques.

"That is so not fair Lil and you know it!" Sirius gasped.

"Come one Padfoot." Remus said, joining the conversation. "You could talk about books. Or," he gasped dramatically. "School!"

Sirius fell on the floor. "Nooo!! You said the words the forbidden words! Now James—" He stopped.

Everyone was silent. Lily looked down at the floor and then got up. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to go use the rest room." And she rushed out.

**********

James was trying to stay away from Marissa as much as possible, but she was always wherever he was! She went to all of his quidditch practices, which are quite hard when half your teammates don't listen to you. Lily was there too, but she wouldn't even look at him. James even had a suspicion that Sirius had purposefully shot a bludger at him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was getting sick of Marissa. All she did was talk about hair. She was actually making him do his! She was so boring!

Later that day at lunch everyone was laughing over their own little jokes when Marissa decided to make some jokes.

"Do you know what was so funny!? On the train when we were all going away for Christmas Jamesies old friends actually wanted to sit in our compartment!" Everyone started laughing. "Oh and I'm not even done yet! You should have seen the look on the Levy girls face! It was priceless."

The whole table was either laughing or glaring at them all. James was actually glaring at her. "Actually Marissa her name is Lily. And her face wasn't funny that day. It haunts me every time I go to sleep. I don't dream of you and your precious appearance. I could care less about you! Your nothing but—your not even worth insulting. That day has turned out to be the worst day of my life. All I got for hurting everyone that meant everything to me was a nagging little—" He stopped there and took a breath. "Anyway I don't want anything to do with you. You were a waste of my time. Guys only date you because you look good, and quite honestly you hardly do any more because you're trying so hard."

He then got up and walked out of the room, but not without looking over towards his real friends. They all looked shocked, except Lily who wasn't looking up. He smiled at them and signed sorry. As he walked towards the door they all stood up and started running. "Hey Prongs! Wait up!"

**********

Lily was shocked to say the least by James' outburst at dinner. She didn't know what to do and there wasn't any one she could really talk to. Usually she'd talk to James, but he'd been the problem lately, and since then she'd talk to Remus, but he was talking to James again. The only person left was Gilderoy. She knew exactly where to find him.

She walked down the hall to the second story east wing where there was a gigantic mirror. There was Gilderoy smiling and combing his hair. She coughed lightly.

"Oh! Hello darling." He said and went to kiss her. She stepped back.

"We're just friends." She stated. Remember?"

He smiled, but not in his eyes. Come to think of it his eyes never had any emotion, except when talking about himself. "Of course. Is there anything I can do for you."

"Actually, I want to talk about James…"

"That rat! First he hurts you and then he hurts my sister! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Gilderoy she did! She had no right to even ask James to choose, and of course James could have chosen us but that's beside the point. The problem is I don't know what to do with him now. I really miss talking to him!" If she was talking to James he would have already been wrapped in his arms and he would have been telling her it was ok. Gilderoy didn't even realize how upset she was.

"Lily you're over reacting."

"I'm not! I hardly ever over react!" She stomped her foot. "I don't even know why I'm asking you! You're still the same kind of guy you were before. I wouldn't have even become you friend if James hadn't made what he calls the biggest mistake of his life."

"Lily he knew I wanted to date you. How else do you think he was able to get a date with my sister? He made a deal with me."

Lily took a step back. "He bargained with you?" She opened her eyes in shock. "He said I'd go on a date with you if you got him a date with your sister?!" She was almost red with rage. "How dare he! How dare you agree!" She slapped him, hard. "Boys are all pigs!" And she stormed off.

**********

James was playing a peaceful game of chess thinking of ways to get Lily to forgive him so he could date her. He couldn't believe he even thought of that, but it was what he really wanted. She was the perfect girl. Right when it was his move to get out of check the common room door opened.

"James Harold Potter!!" A very familiar voice screamed.

Lily was actually talking to him. Not very nice but it was an improvement. "Yea Lil?"

"How dare you!" She screamed and slapped him.

He fell out of his chair in shock and everyone scrammed to get to a place where they could see the fight. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The deal you made with Gilderoy. About me going out with him if he'd get you a date with his siter! How dare you! You knew I hated him!"

"Lil, it wasn't like that! First of all he came to me!" Lily tapped her foot. "Second of all I didn't know what I was doing! I wasn't sane at the time."

"James I don't even know why I should believe you!"

James gave her the look she'd only seen a few times since they'd met 11 years ago, the look of total seriousness. "Lily, I never would have out rightly hurt you if I had been utterly sane. You mean too much to me. I realized after that whole scene in the train that it was a huge mistake but you wouldn't let me apologize. And while I was sitting in my room looking at all the pictures of us I realized what an idiot I'd been and that Gilderoy was probably going after you because you're drop dead gorgeous and any man who was in his right mind would be falling in line to go out with you, and you'd be surprised at how many really are, but that's beside the point." He lifted up her chin. "I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. These past weeks have been like hell. I kept comparing Marissa to you and she always looked so pale in comparison. I didn't know this then, but I do now. I'm in love with you Lily Evans." Lily gasped, as did the majority of their audience.

"What?" Lily whispered.

"I'm in love with you. I love everything about you. I love the way your hair bounces when you walk. And the way your nose crinkles when you smile. I love how when you get mad you get this cute little blush on your cheeks and your eyes go on fire. I could write sonnets like Shakespeare just about your eyes! I don't know why I was so stupid; maybe I was just in denial. Maybe it was when I was writing the letters for Lockhart and realized I meant every word I was writing."

Lily glanced at him. "You wrote the letters?"

He looked sheepish. "Yeah. I know that was stupid too…but you of all people should now how stupid I am."

"How do you know you're in love with me?" She asked amazed.

"I dunno. It was kind of like lightening stroke."

She looked up and him and walked until she placed her hand on the mark where she had hit him earlier. She slowly caressed his cheek. "This may sound corny, but I think I've been in loved with you since I met you."

James' head popped up. "Are you serious?"

She grinned and nodded.

"Yipee!!!" And he picked her up and swung her around in a circle, kissing her the whole time.

He set her down and grinned.

"Now that is lightening striking."

**********

I know that was kind of short and rushed but hey! At least it's done! *g* Chapter 15 of Boy Against Girl should be out somewhat soon for all of you who care and have read it.


End file.
